


PDV - SOFT

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, France (Country), Gen, Idiots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors que toute la 303 ne cesse de dire que la prof d’Histoire n’est pas là, Raphaëlle et Christiane sont les seules à ne pas y croire. Sur la route vers A24, elles croisent Justine dont la prof de Français est belle et bien absente. Les péripéties vont s’enchaîner quand elles découvrent Mme Maucin bien grippée et se forçant à venir au collège…





	PDV - SOFT

Tout a commencé dans le couloir C20, un Jeudi matin. Enfin, c’est ce qu’on m’a dit en fait. Charlotte, une fille de 303, avait lancé une rumeur peu fameuse au final, mais qui lui plaisait bien. Elle dit à mes amies :  
« Eh les filles, vous savez que Maucin est pas là ? »  
Ouais, ma prof d’Histoire, même si je suis en 305, c’est la seule prof de Brevet qu’on a en commun, d’ailleurs c’est la seule prof d’Histoire qu’on a eu en commun tiens…  
Donc Raphaëlle, ma meilleure amie, lui a répondu :  
« Maucin ? Pas là ? Connais pas ce terme ! »  
Christiane, mon autre amie, lui demanda douteuse :  
« Attends, t’es sûre ? »  
Charlotte, pour renforcer sa thèse, dit alors cet argument :  
« Personne l’a vue ce matin, même pas les profs ! »  
Puis elle partit en permanence avec les autres 303 comme Valentine. Pendant ce temps-là, Raphaëlle et Christiane décidèrent d’aller vérifier.

Alors qu’elles partaient en A24, Rapha commença à chantonner le thème de Tintin, rejointe par Cricri. Je descendis alors, et leur demande surprise :  
« Vous faîtes quoi ici ? Vous en faîtes du bruit ! »  
Alors Christiane me répond alors, enthousiaste :  
« Bah on allait dans la salle de Mme Maucin ! »  
Mon autre amie rajoute alors :  
« Moi je chantais le thème de Tintin. »  
Je leur explique alors ma situation :  
« Lucie est pas là, je vais en perm, je vous suis, j’ai rien à faire… »  
Rapha me dit alors :  
« On nous a dit que Tata Anne était pas là, on vérifie toujours.  
-J’aurais fait pareil, je lui dis  
-Ouais, surtout avec elle…  
-On ne sait jamais, JAMAIS !  
-Faut s’attendre à tout ! » hurle Christiane

Nous sommes donc allées dans le couloir A20. Raphaëlle toque à la porte, et je ne peux m’empêcher de dire :  
« Ch’uis stressée.  
-J’ai peur ! » Murmure Christiane  
Mais alors que nous attendions une réponse, Raphaëlle, pensant que la porte était fermée, s’appuya contre elle. Le problème, c’est que cette fameuse porte n’était pas fermée. Donc mon amie tomba dans la salle, devant la prof. 

Donc la prof demande alors ce qu’on faisait. Raphaëlle lui raconte leur petite escapade vers A24 et celles des autres 303 vers la salle de permanence. Moi et Christiane entrons et nous nous asseyons. Rapha nous rejoint peu après. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à le penser, mais ma chère professeure ne serait-t-elle pas… fiévreuse ? Je regarde Raphaëlle qui me comprend alors immédiatement. Christiane met un peu plus de temps à piger. Ne serait-ce que Prophétie Devenue Vraie, notre roleplay sur la version « Soft », qui deviendrait réalité ? Je n’y croyais point, mais je dois me rendre à l’évidence : c’est le cas. Jamais je n’y aurais pensé. Je dis alors, en murmurant :  
« Ma-Madame ?»  
La prof me remarque et me demande :  
« Oui Justine ?  
-Euh, je réponds alors, il y a rien…  
-Mais vas-y, me murmure Christiane, dis-lui !  
-Ben voilà, je prends mon courage à deux mains, on vous trouve un peu… Un peu…  
-Un peu quoi ? Répond la prof  
-Un peu… » Je me mords la lèvre, je ravale ma salive, je m’apprête aux représailles, et je lui crie :  
« UN PEU PÂLE !!!  
-Ah ? S’étonne Madame. Pourtant je n’ai rien…  
-Si un peu quand même ! dit Christiane  
-Z’êtes sûre ? demande Raphaëlle perplexe  
-Avec un léger trait rouge sur le visage, hum… réfléchis-je  
-De quoi ? m’interroge ma professeure  
-Puis vous avez l’air d’avoir chaud et froid en même temps, je complète  
-Ouais vu comment vous tremblez, ajoute ma meilleure amie  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous n’êtes pas malade ? Questionne-je à la prof  
-Non, non, répond la prof, c’est bon…  
-C’est pas contagieux ? demande Christiane en lançant un regard méfiant  
-Cricri… murmure Raphaëlle reprochant quelque chose à son amie de classe  
-Vous avez de la fièvre ! s’exclama alors Cricri. C’est sûr !  
-Mais non ça va… essaie de nous convaincre la prof  
-Hum… On va vérifier quand même… Cricri, va chercher un thermomètre à l’infirmerie s’il-te-plaît… ordonne-je à mon amie  
-Ok ! me répond-elle en allant en chercher un.  
-Non mais vous vous croyez où là ?! Nous crie la prof  
-Ça ne va pas faire de mal… dis-je  
-M’dame ! explique Raphaëlle. C’est pour votre bien ! »

Christiane revient alors avec le thermomètre que je lui avais demandé.  
« Voilà !!! dit-elle en entrant dans la salle  
-Déjà ? S’étonne la malade  
-Merci ! Dis-je à Christiane  
-De rien ! » Me répond-elle  
Je prends alors le thermomètre et le met illico-presto dans la bouche de ma professeure. D’où j’en tire le courage, allez savoir.  
« Mais ! Essaie de se débattre la prof  
-Alors, demande Christiane, le verdict ?  
-39,4 ! Réponds-je  
-Ça fait beaucoup ! s’exclame Raphaëlle surprise  
-Pour faire cours au collège ouais… j’ajoute  
-OH MON DIEU ! hurle Christiane. Madame vous êtes folle !  
-Mais je vous assure que je vais bien… essaie de nous convaincre la « folle » Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on s’inquiète pour moi…  
-Pourquoi vous venez faire cours avec de la fièvre sérieusement ?! Demande-je à la prof énervée. Un rhume ça passe, mais là c’est la grippe !  
-Mais je vais bien !  
\- Vous n’avez pas l’air ! M’aident Raphaëlle et Christiane synchrones  
-M’dame, on vous raccompagne chez vous ! ajoute ma meilleure amie en tirant le pull de la professeure  
-Mais lâche-moi ! » Réplique-t-elle alors en essayant de se défaire

Après un « combat » entre Raphaëlle et Anne (la prof quoi), où Christiane encourageait comme si elle était « dans un stade rempli de beaux gosses qui la regardent chanter et danser », j’ai fini par apporter mon aide à la prof. Nous sommes sorties du collège et nous étions au parking, sûrement quelques profs nous avez aperçues nous débattre avec la prof en se demandant ce qui se passait avec leur collègue d’Histoire, on devait trouver sa maison…  
« Vous ne savez même pas où j’habite ! Nous dit la prof  
-Je sors mon GPS ! C’est pas loin ! crie Christiane enthousiaste.  
-Et comment tu le sais ?! S’exclame la prof  
-Ben avec les pages jaunes ! répond-elle souriante  
-Je n’y suis pas…  
-Mais si ! Mais si ! Regardez ! Se justifie mon amie en pointant son doigt sur un nom. Là !  
-Tu t’es gourée c’est pas ça Christiane, là c’est Maucin… » dit Raphaëlle  
Christiane harcèle alors notre malade : « Dîtes ! Dîtes ! Dîtes ! Je vais vous harceler sinon ! Dîîîîîîîîtes !!! »

Au bout d’un combat verbal entre Raphaëlle, Christiane et la prof, on sut enfin l’adresse. Alors que je m’apprêtais à la laisser retourner chez elle en la forçant à ne pas corriger de copies, ma meilleure amie décida qu’on l’accompagnerait chez elle. Sans demander l’avis de personne. Christiane demanda deux-trois choses à la prof genre « Y a du thé chez vous ? Et des cookies au chocolat noir ? »

Nous nous sommes donc mises en route, avec Rapha qui tenait toujours le pull d’Anne. Je lui dis de la lâcher mais elle n’a pas voulu :  
« Nan veux pas !!!  
-C’est une têtue ! remarqua Christiane  
-Lâche Anne ! » dis-je à Raphaëlle. Me rendant compte que je viens d’appeler Mme devant elle par son prénom, je murmure : « Et merde… » Mais ma gaffe a fait mouche.  
« Mais la… QUOI ?! Me crie la prof  
-Argh ! Dis-je  
-Justine qu’est-ce-que tu viens de dire ?!  
-RIEN MADAME !!! Vo-VOTRE PRENOM !!!  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ?!  
-Ben… Raphaëlle l’a entendu quand vous parliez avec Alice un coup…  
-Je pensais ne parler qu’à Alice pourtant…  
-Quelques oreilles indiscrètes j’imagine… Désolée Madame !  
-Ca va heureusement que ce soit moi… Et que je ne sois pas super en forme…  
-Merci merci merci merci !!! »

Nous sommes donc arrivées chez elle. Je ne peux pas vous dire où c’est, question de vie privée. En entrant, on s’est toutes esclaffées d’être dans une maison de prof. D’ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas notre réaction. La prof nous demande si on a faim, je réponds que je suis mal à l’aise de manger chez les gens comme ça, surtout si c’est chez ma prof d’Histoire. Christiane choisit son thé ou je ne sais quoi en souriant et Rapha a eu un truc à manger. Elle lâche enfin le pull de la prof quand elle voit un livre tout poussiéreux. Vu la poussière sur ce livre, Christiane commence à dire :  
« Il date de quel millénaire ?  
-Je sais pas… dis-je. P’têt celui d’avant…  
-Pourquoi vous avez un livre aussi vieux ? demande Christiane à la prof  
-Oh laisse ce livre tranquille ! répond-elle  
-Je regarde c’est quoi ! dit alors Raphaëlle. « L’industrie agro-alimentaire du Nord-Pas-de-Calais »…de Machin, Truc, Bidule et Anne Maucin … Connais pas !  
-Rapha…  
-Vous ne connaissez pas c’est sûr ! dit alors la prof pour nous faire croire qu’elle n’avait pas écrit ce bouquin.  
-Vous en êtes sûre Madame ? dis-je en regardant ma professeure puis ma meilleure amie. Rapha, comment j’ai appelé la prof tout à l’heure ?  
-Hum… Anne ? répond-elle  
-Et quel est le nom de famille d’ « Anne » dans ce bouquin ?  
\- Maucin ?  
-Maintenant tu sais qui c’est ! Affirme-je  
-Vous avez écrit un livre ?! crie Christiane à la prof  
-Ah ouais !!! comprend enfin Rapha  
-Elle est débile où elle le fait exprès ?! dit alors l’écrivaine  
-Nan c’est naturel chez elle ! Rajoute Christiane  
-Maieuh !!!  
\- On ne va pas lire ce nid à poussière quand même ! Dis-je  
-Il n’est pas si poussiéreux que ça quand même… » Se défend la prof  
On était juste dans un nuage de poussière.

C’est ainsi qu’après que Raphaëlle ait dit le prénom de Mlle Celan, la prof de Musique, devant la prof d’Histoire et que ma meilleure amie s’est mise à divaguer en lui disant qu’elle était sa tante (Tata Anne au début de l’histoire, vous avez l’explication), je demande à ma chère professeure malade :  
« Madame, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes pas assise ?  
-Moi ? Trois-quatre heures…  
-Ah c’est pour ça que vous êtes toute pâle ? »  
Ne voulant pas me croire, Raphaëlle et Christiane m’ont défendue, jusqu’à ce que mon interlocutrice tombe dans les pommes. Là, on a paniqué. Et quand on panique, on balance des bacs d’eau glacée sur les gens. Les hydrocutions c’est cool hein ? Donc on a appelé le SAMU. On a juste oublié que le mari de la prof pouvait revenir en gros… Et en plus il est revenu alors qu’on était encore là avec la prof évanouie à 40,1 de fièvre sur le dos. Donc il a du se demander ce que faisaient trois élèves de 3ème avec sa femme chez elle non ? Je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

Donc nous nous sommes retrouvées au Centre Hospitalier d’Holfait, on a stressé, on a pleuré, on a flippé, le mari de la prof comprenait par je ne sais quel moyen… Sa fièvre avait monté mais quand elle s’est réveillée, on s’est jetées à son cou. Elle n’a rien compris, et on a préféré lui cacher l’hydrocution, on ne sait jamais. 

Evidemment, on ne l’a pas revue le lendemain bien sûr. Donc j’ai dû aller en permanence à 9h30 puis poireauter dans la cour à 13h. Je cache à tout le monde la vérité. Même à mes parents je ne dis rien. Pour eux j’ai eu cours Jeudi, mais pour moi j’étais à l’hôpital. Ils ne sauront jamais ce qui m’est arrivé, et heureusement qu’ils ne font pas attention à mes absences, et qu’elle fut justifiée par le collège. Idem pour Raphaëlle et Christiane.

.


End file.
